(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of forming a low dielectric constant material film in the fabrication of integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a method of minimizing coating defects in forming a low dielectric constant material film in the manufacture of integrated circuits.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Low dielectric constant (k) materials have been used increasingly in the art in order to minimize RC delay in circuits. Low-k materials are often used especially in damascene processes. Defects in the coating of the low-k materials on a wafer may occur because of particles, roughness, or surface defects. These defects may cause problems such as peeling after chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) and copper plating defects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,616 to Gordon discloses a method of coating a solvent and thereafter coating a photoresist material layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,782 to Kennedy et al teaches forming a polymer laminate where the surface may be prepared using an undisclosed solvent treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,729 to Hopper et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,555 to Cho show low-k material processes.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an effective and very manufacturable method of coating a low dielectric constant material layer in the fabrication of integrated circuit devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of coating a low dielectric constant material in the fabrication of integrated circuit devices wherein coating defects are eliminated.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of coating a low dielectric constant material layer wherein the wafer surface is pre-wetted to prevent coating defects.
A further object is to provide a method of coating a low dielectric constant material layer wherein the wafer surface is pre-wetted using a solvent to prevent or reduce coating defects.
In accordance with the objects of this invention a method of coating a low dielectric constant material layer wherein the wafer surface is pre-wetted using a solvent to prevent or reduce coating defects is achieved. A semiconductor substrate is provided wherein a top surface of the semiconductor substrate may have surface defects. A solvent is coated overlying the top surface of the semiconductor substrate. A low dielectric constant material layer is coated overlying the solvent wherein the solvent covers the surface defects thereby preventing defects in the low dielectric constant material layer.